Daun Musim Gugur
by IchiEmerald
Summary: "Bagaimana bisa?" /"Kau tau.. karena aku memang ada"/jalan selalu ada dan itu semua butuh pengorbanan
1. Chapter 1

#The First

Aku berlarian ketaman-taman sekitar. Menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur yang dingin nan menyenangkan. Hari valentine bertepatan dengan musim gugur. Dengan coklat ditanganku, dan mulut ini yang terasa lucu saat menggigitnya.

Negeri Sakura memberikan keindahan yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya dan setelah sekian lama aku berdiam diri di rumah. Sejak kecil aku tinggal di Amerika. Hanya beberapa kali kesini untuk mengunjungi nenekku, nenek Chiyo. Kebiasaan disini sangat berbeda sekali dengan Amerika. Penduduknya lebih ramah dan sopan, berbanding terbalik dengan Amerika yang cenderung bebas dan penduduknya cuek-cuek saja. Walaupun, sebenarnya aku juga termasuk orang yang cuek dan tak mau peduli.

Oh ya, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku sudah berumur 20 tahun. Seperti bunga kebanggaan tanah kelahiranku, Japan. Warnanyapun senada dengan rambutku. Dan sekarang adalah musim gugur, bunga sakura berjatuhan dengan indahnya terterpa angin musim gugur. Aku sangat suka dengan namaku, yang lahir dimusim semi. Awalnya banyak yang mengejek rambutku aneh, tapi aku telah terbiasa dan tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Walaupun aku sempat mengeluh tentang rambut pink ini.

Karena kelelahan, akupun memutuskan untuk beristirahat dibawah pohon sakura sambil membaca novel kesukaanku Harry Potter. Danaunya begitu indah, dan berkilauan terterpa sinar matahari. Suasana indah menambah mood yang baik untuk membaca. Haahh... senangnya.

Saat asik-asiknya membaca, aku terkejut dengan kehadiran dua anak kecil yang berlarian ketakutan sambil berteriak minta tolong. Aku segera bangkit dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Nampak dua anak kecil tadi dikejar-kejar oleh tiga orang yang cukup mecurigakan. Walau bagaimanapun aku juga harus menolongnya. 'Yosh... ini saatnya menunjukkan keahlianmu Sakura', gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat menuju mereka.

"Hai, apa aku mengganggu ? aku ingin mengambil anak-anak ini?" sapaku dengan nada mengejek, dan ke dua anak tadi bersembunyi dibalik tubuhku.

"Berikan anak itu! Dia adalah mangsa kami!" ucap salah satu preman tadi.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tanyaku mengejek, lagi.

"Kau mau mengakhiri hidupmu gadis cantik? Oh.. kalau begitu kita punya mangsa double disini!" salah satu preman tadi berujar, dan preman lainnya ikut mnyeringai.

"Cobalah kalau bisa!" ucapku dingin.

"Kau menantang kami? Baiklah kalau itu maumu!" aku bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang ketika salah satu preman maju menyerangku. Dengan gerakan kilat, dapat kulumpuhkan preman ini hanya dengan sekali pukulan diwajahnya. Melihat temannya jatuh, kedua preman itu dengan geram mulai maju dan menghajarku. Otakku pun tak kalah cepat, aku berlari kearah sisi pohon yang terdekat. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, dan melayang secara berbalik menghajar kedua preman tadi dengan tendangan kaki. Bisa dibilang ini cara paling ampuh untuk melumpuhkan dua orang sekaligus. Preman yang tadi kupukul wajahnya, mengarahkan sebatang kayu keras dan memukulku pada bagian kaki hingga aku terjatuh. Rasa sakit dan memar tercetak dibetis putihku.

Kedua anak tadi terkejut melihatku terluka. Yang perempuan menangis dipelukan kakak laki-lakinya, mungkin. Tapi dengan cepat aku bangkit. Dengan cepat aku meninju preman itu dan menendang preman lainnya. Aku tampak brutal menghajar mereka, walaupun biasanya malah lebih brutal daripada ini. Sekilas kulirik kedua anak tadi memandang ketakutan padaku.

"Ampun...ampuni kami, !" ucap preman tadi sambil sujud-sujud karena bonyok habis kuhajar.

"Dengarkan! Lain kali, cari cara yang lebih baik dari ini. Aku akan melihat kalian berhasil nanti!" kataku tersenyum. Preman itu mengangguk dan meminta maaf padaku.

"Kami berjanji, akan mencari usaha yang baik!" ucap preman itu sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah, jika kalian ingkar, kalian akan kuhadiahi tinju yang lebih parah dari ini." Ujarku dingin, lalu tertawa hambar. Preman itupun berlalu dan pergi.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menghampiri kedua anak tadi. Aku melangkah dengan terpincang. Akupun tersenyum sambil menatap mereka.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku dengan lembut. Merekapun mengangguk tanda iya. Aku tersenyum tulus menatap mereka lagi. "Tenanglah, mereka sudah pergi. Kenapa menangis adik kecil? Nee-chan ada disini melindungimu. Jadi jangan takut ya..." sambungku lagi.

"Nee-chan hebat sekali..." puji anak laki-laki itu, walau terkesan dingin. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Apakah aku bisa seperti Nee-chan?" sambungnya lagi.

"Tentu bisa, kamu kan laki-laki jadi harus bisa lebih hebat dari nee-chan. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu adik kecil?" jawabku sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Aku Hikari, dan ini adikku Sancai, !" jawab anak laki-laki tadi.

"Nah, aku Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura-nee. Hikari ,Sancai kalian harus pulang. Ini sudah semakin sore. Orang tua kallian dimana? Nanti nee-chan akan mengantar?" ujarku sambil merangkul pundak mereka.

"Kami tidak tau, tadi kami tiba-tiba diculik oleh orang tadi..." jawab Sancai lirih.

"Kami tadi sedang berjalan-jalan ditaman bersama orangtua kami, tapi preman itu ingin menculik kami dan minta tebusan kepada orang tua kami. Aku tidak tau kenapa, selalu ada yang mengincar kami, hingga orang tua kami mencarika bodyguard dan menjaga kami. Mungkin kekayaan orang tua kami yang cukup terkenal." Jelas Hikari sambil menatap sedih adiknya. Ini seperti film yang ekstrim. Dan anak tak bersalah harus jadi korbannya.

"Kaya dan terkenal ya... apa nama marga keluarga kalian?" tanyaku

"Uchiha ..."

Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya, memang juga baru sampai di Jepang. Hehe... . aku segera membuka ponsel ku dan mencari keberadaan distrik Uchiha dengan internet. Ternyata memang sangat terkenal. Yang aku bingungkan bagaimana anaknya mudah lolos dari pengawasan mereka? Ah, bodo amat. Lebih cepat mengantar anak ini, lebih cepat aku keluar dari masalah.

"Baiklah, nee-chan tau distrik kediaman Uchiha. Sekarang nee-chan akan mengantar kalian pulang.!" Ujarku tersenyum pada mereka.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih nee-chan." Ujar Sancai sambil berjingkrak memelukku.

Dalam perjalanan menuju distrik Uchiha, kami menaiki angkutan umum dan mulai berjalan di komplek jalan 'Sharinggan' yang cukup aneh bagiku. Selama berjalan aku membelikan mereka eskrim dan mengganti pakaian mereka yang terlalu mewah. Bocah laki-laki berumur delapan tahunan itu tampak nyaman-nyaman saja dengan pakaian sederhana begitupun adiknya yang sekitar lima tahunan. Hanya untuk mengurangi perhatian jika menggunakan baju semewah itu dan dapat dikenali pula. Bisa-bisa aku yang dapat masalah. Baru sehari disini sudah berkelahi dengan preman, bagaimana dengan hari selanjutnya. Hahaha...

Aku sempat mendengar gumaman Hikari 'lebih baik jika menjadi orang biasa saja'. Pikirannya sudah dewasa ternyata. Kulihat dia memandang penuh arti pada segerumbulan anak yang sedang bermain bersama dengan ceria tanpa beban. Aku berhenti berjalan dan menepuk pundak Hikari. Ia menoleh, "Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, kau harus bersyukur karena tidak ada anak sesempurna dirimu. Karna kau itu harus kuat, oke?!"

"Aku hanya ingin setenang mereka Nee-chan, mereka tanpa khawatir ada yang mengincar nyawanya setiap saat!"

"Kau sudah ditakdirkan menjadi orang yang seperti ini, kau tau? Banyak yang iri padamu, tai mereka tak tau sulitnya dirimu. Dan kau iri pada mereka, tanpa tau kesusahan mereka. Bukankah semua sudah ditentukan? Tadi Nee-chan kan sudah bilang, karna itu kau harus kuat, oke?"

Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sepertinya ia bertekad dalam hatinya. Sancai yang mendengar percakapan kamipun langsung memelukku dan minta digendong. Dasar anak kecil.

"Itu ... itu..itu lumah kami nee-chan." Sancai berteriak sambil memamerkan bangunan megah di setiap kanan jalal. Kalau bagiku sih ini bukan rumah, tapi istana bangsawan. Huft ... dasar terlalu kaya. Aku, Hikari, dan Sancai yang berda digendongan punggungku melangkah ke gerbang rumah itu. Penjaganya terlihat syok dengan kehadiranku dan bocah uchiha yang cukup terkenal ini. Tapi setelah itu, ia membuka gerbang juga.

Kesan pertama adalah 'WOW' . Beberapa tatanan taman depan yang terlihat begitu rapi. Air mancur yang indah dan beberapa lampu di sekitarnya dan juga tempat minum untuk burung-burung yang berada di sudut taman. Walaupun sangat mewah tapi ini bergaya tradisional Jepang.

Saat sampai didepan pintu, aku memencet bel dan dibukakan oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang, mungkin ibunya. Aku menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Salam Nyonya, saya kesini ingin mengantarkan Hikari dan Sancai." Sapaku

"Nenek..." Hikari dan Sancai langsung memeluk wanita itu. Ternyata neneknya. Dan wanita itu balas memeluknya.

"Ya ampun.. kalian darimana saja, tadi ibumu bilang kalian diculik."

"Nee-chan ini menyelamatkan kami." Ucap Sancai

"Terima kasih ya... mampirlah dulu, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku telah menyelamatkan cucuku." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ayoolah nee-chan..." akupun tak mampu menolak rengekan anak-anak tadi. Apalgi melihat pupy-eyesnya sancai. Tch, menyebalkan.

"A... iya deh. Terima kasih Nyonya, maaf merepotkan." Ujarku tersenyum.

"Silahkan masuk.." ucapnya ramah. Aku mulai masuk rumah itu dengan sedikit gugup. Pasalnya aku tak mengenal ini keluarga apa. Hah? Yang benar saja. "Jangan sungkan... anggap saja rumah sendiri. Cucuku jarang menyukai orang yang pertama kali dikenal, tapi mereka langsung menyukaimu. Pastilah kamu orang baik.." tutur wanita tadi yang mengerti kegugupanku. Aku hanya mengangguk gugup.

Ruang tamunya mewah sekali. Kalau diluar bergaya tradisional, berbeda sekali kalau didalam. Yang didalm malah terkesan modern dengan barang mahal dan gaya khas Eropa. Sampai diruang tamu, wanita tadi memanggil pelayan untuk memberikan jamuan.

"silahkan duduk, ... oh ya, siapa namamu nak?"

"Sakura.. " jawabku sebisa mungkin tidak kikuk.

"wahh... cantik seperti bunga kebanggaan Jepang. Rambutmu warnanya juga sama... Waah.. kau cantik sekali!" pujinya

"Ah aa. Anda berlebihan nyonya," aku tersenyum malu.

"Tidak usah malu.." ,

"Nenek –nenek, tadi Sakura-nee menghajal pleman dengan hebat. Semuanya kalah." Ucap Sancai, akupun mendelik dan meletakkan jari telunjuk dibibir supaya dia diam.

"Benar nenek.. tapi Sakura-nee terluka. Tapi dia kuat nek, Hikari ingin seperti nee-chan.." haduhh... wanita tadi tersenyum mendengarkan penuturan cucunya. Sedang Sancai terus berceloteh dengan Hikari tentang bagaimana aku sedang menghajar orang yang jahat bagi mereka.

"oh ya, aku Mikoto Uchiha.., mari diminum jamuannya..." aku mengangguk dan mengambil secangkir teh yang disediakan. Kami berbincang masalah kehidupan muada dan darimna asalku. Akupun heran kenapa bisa seakrab ini? Toh besok juga bagai angin berlalu.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dan berkuncir masuk dan dengan wajah ngos-ngosan bersama wanita cantik memandang sedih.

"Okaa-san, aku dan Hana tak bisa menemukan Hikari dan... Sancai Hikari, Bagaimana kalian bisa disini?" laki-laki tadi terkejut melihat bocah yang aku yakin itu anaknya saling beradu mulut. Dan sang wanita langsung memeluk kedua anak itu dengan haru. Hingga Sancai meneriakkan kata "Kaa-chan..."

"Tenanglah Itachi, mereka selamat. Semua berkat Sakura-chan ini ... makanya lain kali kau jangan bodoh meninggalkan anakmu bermain sendiri." Ucap bibi Mikota sambil menepuk pundak anaknya itu. Sekialas orang yang disebut Itachi itu melirikku dan kembali melirik ibunya. Dan bibi Mikoto hanya mengaguk.

"Terima kasih banyak telah menyelamatkan anak kami.. Aku Itachi Uchiha, salam kenal.. dan itu istriku Hana, Hikari dan Sancai adalah anak-anakku..." ucapnya ramah sekali tak kalah ramah dengan ibunya.

"Salam kenal Tuan.. saya Sakura," ucapku dengan tersenyum

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk berterima kasih padamu?"

"Ah tidak usah, saya senang bisa menolong. Tadi Hikari juga ... EEEhhhh?!" aku terkejut ketika seseorang memelukku.

"Terima kasih banyak, kalau tidak ada dirimu pasti aku akan kehilangan anakku..." ternyata wanita itu Hana, istri Itachi. Akupun tersenyum lembut menanggapinya.

"ah.. bukan apa-apa. Saya senang bisa membantu!" ucapku balas memeluknya.

"Tadi hikari bilang kau terluka dipukul kayu, masih sakit kan? Dan kau juga menggendong Sancai? Ya ampunn.. kau ini. Aku sangat berterima kasih"

"Ahh.. tu, nanti aku akan mengobatinya, Sancai juga tidak berat kok.. jadi aku tidak apa-apa Nyonya.."

"Itachi... kau ini ! Cepat obati Sakura, dimana kemanusiaanmu sebagai dokter hah?" bentak istrinya pada suaminya itu .

"Ah.. tidak usah,..saya..."

"Tak apa Sakura, ini sebagai balas budi kami.." Akupun hanya bisa menurut.

#ohayoo.. gomen-nee ceritanya jelek . cuma sorang yang lagi bosen dan pengen gabung di ffn. Kritik dan Saran_sangat dibutuhkan..


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Perkenalan yang cukup ramah pada hari pertama di Jepang. Tak sabar lagi, kira-kira besok apa yang akan terjadi ya... Ah, sudahlah . lebih baik pulang. Nenekku sudah sangat menunggu.

"Tadaima.."

"Okeri Sakura-chan" , seperti ada yang aneh, bukan nenek yang menjawab salamku. Suara sepertinya aku kenal. Untuk menghilangkan penasaran aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan sahabat blode-ku tengah memandang penuh cengiran kearahku. "INOOO... –piiiig. Wah, bagaimana kau bisa disini?" aku berlari dan lamgsung menerjangnya. Kami berpelukan erat selayaknya kawan lama.

"Hei jidat, aku jauh-jauh dari Amerika ke Jepang ingin menyusulmu bodoh! Walau aku kurang ikhlas, soalnya baju limited editionnya baru keluar dan akan diobral.." ujarnya dengan cemberut dibuat-buat.

"Helleh, kau ini. Jadi masih gak ikhlas?yasudah pergi sana. " aku pura-pura merajuk.

"Nah anak-anak, ayo makan ramennya.. keburu dingin." Teriak nenekku dari ruang makan. Sekilas aku dan Ino saling berpandangan, dan dalam sekejab kami sudah duduk di meja makan dan berlomba menghabiskan ramen. Ini adalah kebiasan sedari dulu. Nenekku hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah kami.

"Ramen nenek tetap tidak ada duanya, ajari aku ya nek..." ucapku sambil menyeruput kuah ramen

"Tentu Saku-chan, lo kamu tidak ingin belajar sekalian Ino?"

"Tidak ah baa-chan. Lebih baik aku mengunjungi pusat belajar fashion."

"Dasar!" , makan malam keluarga ini cukup menyenangkan saling bertukar cerita, selingan canda tawa. Dan aku juga masih belum mengerti alasan Ino menyusulku. Kurasa ada hal lain. Ya nanti toh dia juga akan cerita.

"Jidat.. apa di Jepang masih ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan?"

"maksudmu?" aku mengeriyitkan alis mendengar pertanyaan Ino yang aneh.

"ya seperti tempat belanja yang belum ku kunjungi, distrik-distrik mewah..-dan BLETAK!.. ittai~ apa yang kau lakukan Jidat?"

"Kukira kau tanya apa, apa otakmu sudah terkontaminasi oleh fashion hah?" Kujitak kepala Ino, kupikir dia kesini dengan tujuan serius.

"aku kan hanya bertanya... disini nyaman ya, ah.. aku mengantuk. Oyasumi Jidat"

"Hn.." benar juga kata Ino. Sudah larut malam dan akupun mengantuk. Saat sampai di Jepang di pasti langsung ke pusat perbelanjaan atau tidak butik-butik mahal, haah... dasar. Tak lama kemudian mataku juga tertutup.

Mentari pagi telah memancarkan sinar yang terang. Semua tentunya sudah bangun dan beraktifitas sesuai dengan kepentingan. Tapi tidak dengan gadis bersurai merah muda ini yang masih senantiasa bergelut dengan selimutnya, tak menghiraukan sang surya yang telah menerobos masuk kamarnya yang biasanya akan memebuat siapapun jadi terbangun karenanya.

"Jidaaattt... ayo bangun,.temani aku jalan-jalan!" Ino menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya yang senantiasa tidur dengan nyamannya. "Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, ember penuh air ini akan mengenai tubuhmu. Ralat ember penuh dengan air ES!" Ino berteriak dengan kerasnya dan nadanya tampak kesal .

Sakura-gadis yang sedari tadi tidur mulai membuka kelopak matanya seraya menguap sambil berucap " aduh pig, ini masih pagi! Aku ingin tidur" ujarnya sambil kembali memejamkan mata dan semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, ketika ia merasakan dingin menjalar dikakinya. Sontak saja dia langsung bangun terduduk sambil men _death-glare_ sahabat pirangnya yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Makanya bangun! Ayo cepat , kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan"

"Huftt..." sakura hanya pasrah saat sahabatnya ini menariknya menuju kamar mandi dan mau tak mau sebentar lagi ia harus bersiap-siap menemani sahabatnya ini belanja.

Konoha Mall

"Ya Ampunn... ini bagus sekali, ah yang ini lebih bagus!" sakura menghela nafas sedari tadi. Pasalnya ia hanya mengikuti langkah sahabatnya dari tadi tanpa melakukan apapun. Sungguh membosankan. Sudah tau, dia sangat anti dengan fashion, bukannya apa-apa. Hanya saja terlalu berlebihan, berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang sangat mengagumi fashion. Terkesan memuja malah.

"Piigg... cepatlah! Aku bosan disini!" keluh Sakura ada sahabatnya.

"Kita belum kesana , kesana dan kesana. Jidat, ini masih lama kau tau? Ternyata disini tak ketinggalan fashion lho.." Ino, sahabatnya masih sibuk dengan acara memilih bajunya.

"Tidak. Ini hampir empat jam! Belanjaanmu sudah banyak. Kita pergi atau aku yang pergi." Sakura sudah sangat kesal. Bayangkan saja, 4 jam ? hanya untuk memilih baju? GILA!

"kau pergi saja, nanti aku susul. Carilah cafe atau rumah makan. Aku yang traktir deh.." Sakura dengan cepat melenggang pergi. Ia bersungut kesal. Tapi tetap saja, ia harus mencari rumah makan dan menghabiskan kocek Ino dalam dalam untuk mentraktirnya. Hahaha... dalam hati ia tertawa senang.

Karena saking senangnya, tanpa sadar Sakura sudah sampai di restoran dalam mall. Cukup bagus,pikirnya. Ia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari meja kosong di restoran tersebut. Akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada meja yang berada di pojok dan sedikit pengunjung yang dapat melihat kearahnya. Langsung saja kakinya melangkah dengan senang menuju meja tersebut. Sakura dengan nyamannya duduk dimeja dan memesan jus jeruk serta kue kecil yang tersedia. Gadis bermarga _Haruno_ tersebut sesekali menyeruput jusnya sambil membaca novel _Shonen_ kesukaannya. Beberapa kali bel di restoran berbunyi tanda keluar-masuk pengunjung restoran. Toh tapi tak mengganggu konsentrasi gadis ini membaca novelnya.

Sekitar 45 menit Sakura menunggu Ino, tapi sahabat blode-nya itu tak kunjung menyusulnya. Padahal ia tadi sudah mengirim sebuah pesan padanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu lagi dan berkonsentrasi pada novelnya lagi.

Sakura telah memabaca habis novelnya itu. Ia menghela nafas dan melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya. "Cukup! Ini sudah 2 jam. Kemana dia?" sakura menggeram kesal. Bayangkan saja ia sudah menunggu 2 jam direstoran ini dan tentu membosankan. Walau tidak sepeuhnya bosan, karena ia brhasil menamatkan novelnya itu dan bisa membaca novel lain yang masih menumpuk dirumahnya. Tapi ini keterlaluan, kesalnya dalam hati.

Saat hendak meningglakan restoran itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya dengan tampang tak berdosanya dan masih asik dengan semua belanjaannya. Dan Sakura pun kembali duduk dengan tampang kesal.

"Maaf ya jidat, aku tadi membeli ke butik jadi agak lama dan aku harus cekcok dengan penjaganya yang menyebalkan bla bla bla..." Ino terus mengoceh tanpa memperhatikan Sakura yang tak memperhatikan ocehannya.

"Cukup! Sekarang traktir aku makan!" kesalnya dan Inopun berhenti mengoceh.

"iya iya jidat... aku pesan sekalian. Perutku lapar!" Sakura makin sebal saja. Liat saja nanti, pikirnya.

"maaf bisa saya memesan takoyaki satu, lalu jus jeruk, oh ya dengan ocha sekalian makanannya sushi ikan salmon, lalu tambah ramen miso yang super pedas itu oh ya jangan lupa mau jus strawberry dengan cake-nya sekalian . terima kasih..." ucap sakura sambil tersenyum. Ino menganga tak percaya dengan yang dipesan Sakura, dia yang paling lelah jalan-jalan hanya memesan sushi spesial sedangkan Sakura yang duduk diam memesan sebegitu banyaknya makanan?

"Kau mau menguras kantongku Jidat?" ujar Ino sambil bekacak pinggang.

"Salah sendiri. Aku kelaparan menunggumu tahu!" jawab Sakura sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"kelaparan? Kukira kau jalan-jalan mall ini. Kau tahu? Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu di mall ini!"

"Aku tidak suka!"

"memangnya kau menunggu berapa lama sih? Aku Cuma sebentar kok!"

"Sebentar katamu? Aku sudah diresto ini sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Kau tahu 2 jam, menyebalkan!" Sakura mengucapakan dengan nada tinggi dan muka masam. Ino hanya mengacungkan jarinya membentuk huruf 'v' sambil berucap 'peace'. Sakura makin kesal saja pada sahabat nya ini.

"Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan hah?"

"oh banyak sekali, kau tahu? Masih banyak butik yang harus ku kunjungi. Aku tak pernah tau kalau ternyata mall di Jepang juga tak kalah besar dengan yang di Amerika, tapi disini masih mempertahankan unsur tradisional." Ujar Ino dengan gaya terkagum yang dibalas Sakura dengan helaan nafas dan memutar bola mata bosan.

Perbincangan dua sahabat itu terus berlanjut hingga pesanan mereka datang . Langsung saja Sakura yang sudah kelaparan, menyeeruput ramen miso ekstra pedasnya dengan cepat. Ino menegurnya karna khawatir Sakura tersedak dan makannya itu lo... gak ada anggun-anggunnya sama sekali. Dan itupula yaang menyebabkan mulutnya belepotan saus dan minuman. Ino hanya pasrah menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu.

Sakura dan Ino makan dengan tenang yah.. kecuali Sakura yang terlalu ganas dalam makan. Sampai bel restoran masuk berbunyi, membuat Ino menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu masuk. Seketika matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang masuk. "I-itu..." gumaman Ino mau tak mau membuat Sakura menoleh padanya. Sakura menatap Ino bingung, lalu ia mengikuti arah pandang Ino.

"Oh... Itachi-san!" teriak Sakura pada orang yang baru melewati pintu masuk. Itachi sontak menolehkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Jidat, kau kenal dengan nya?" Ino sontak terkejut dan menoleh pada Sakura sambil menatap bingung.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura tersenyum "Aku menolong anaknya kemarin."

"Hai Saku-chan... tak ku sangka kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Itachi ramah pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan Ino masih terpaku kagum serta menganga dengan yang dlihatnya.

"Kenapa Itachi-san disini? Kak Hana tidak ikut?" ucap Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Itachi pun ikut duduk bersama Sakura dan Ino.

"Begini Sakura... tadi aku dan Hana berkeliling mencari Hikari dan Sancai. Kau tau? Mereka merengek ingin bertemu denganmu. Tak kusangka kau bsa sedeket itu dengan mereka." Jelas Itachi.

"Oh.. hehehe... maaf. Aku tidak tau kalau mereka masih mengingat kejadian itu. Maaf ya.. aku jadi merepotkan!"

"Tak apa ... besok kau harus ikut aku ya. Aku leleh mendengar rengekan Sancai." Ucap Itachi menghela nafas dan disambut tawa kecil dari Sakura.

"Iya... mungkin aku bisa. Apa.. aku harus kerumah bibi Mikoto lagi?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Iya.. aku tak tega meninggalkan mereka dirumah. Jadi, aku menitipkannya pada Ibuku. Pekerjaan selalu menuntut, dan Hana juga harus bekerja."

"Oh... iya juga. Tapi jangan terlalu sering meninggalkan mereka. Apalagi Kak Hana, nanti pasti aku disuruh jadi baby-sister nya.." ucap Sakura disertai tawa kecil dan disambut tawa oleh Itachi. 'Sakura benar-benar masih seperti anak kecil, lugu dan polos, pantas saja Sancai menyukainya' batin Itachi.

"A-Apa kau Itachi Uchiha?" Ino akhirnya angkat bicara setelah keterkejutannya karena Sakura mengenal Itachi dan berbicara akrab.

"Ah , iya. Salam kenal.." ucap Itachi tersenyum ramah.

"Ah salam Itachi-sama, saya Ino Yamanaka dari Yamanaka Group.. perusahaanku bekerja sama dengan anda.."

"benarkah? Maaf aku tidak tau. Jadi kau yang dari Yamanaka Group?"

"benar Itachi-sama..."

"tak kusangka ya..Makanannya banyak sekali, ini apa ada orang lain disini? "

"Bukan Itachi-sama. Itu semua Sakura yang makan, dia berniat menguras kantongku." ujar ino sambil disertai raut sebal.

"itu juga salahmu pig_membuatku kelaparan." Timpal Sakura. Itachi tertawa dengan obrolan mereka. 'Masih ada saja orang seperti ini' batin itachi.

Sakura tidak tau saja kalau sedari tadi banyak pengunjung restoran yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan kagum. Ino dan Itachi yang menyadarinya bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. Sampai pintu restoran berbunyi dan seorang anak kecil langsung memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan " Too-chan..." ternyata disana sudah ada Sancai dan Hikari yang berlari menuju Itachi diikuti Hana dibelakangnya. Itachi memeluk sayang kedua anaknya.

"Lihat, tou-chan sudah berhasil menemukan Sakura-nee.." Sancai langsung berlari memeluk Sakura , hingga membuat Sakura tekejut.

"Sakura-nee.. aku lindu nee-chan, kak Hikali sudah jadi kuat lo.." ucap Sancai semangat. "Benarkah?" Hikari yang ditatap menjadi sedikit malu-malu.

Akhirnya keluarga Uchiha itu mengobrol beberapa bisnis dengan Ino. Sedangkan anak-anak Itachi lebih suka bersama Sakaura dan menggodanya. Apalagi saat mereka berebut cake starwberry kesukaan Sakura. Sampai akhirnya Itachi dan keluarganya pulang dan disambut rengekan Sancai dan Hikari yang cemberut. Mungkin mereka masih suka bersama Sakura. Tapi pada akirnya, mereka juga pulang setelah Sakura berjanji akan datang ke rumahnya lagi.

Banyak pengunjung yang menatap mereka dengan berbagai perasaan dan ekspresi. Para pelayan restoran juga banyak yang menatapa Itachi kagum serta hormat padanya seperti Itachi bosnya saja. Sakura sedari tadi sebenarnya bingung, tapi toh ditepisnya kebinngungannya sampa Ino yang bercerita banyak tentang keluarga Uchiha. Tapi karene earphone masih bertengger manis ditelinganya, ia tak mendengar cerita Ino yang menurutnya sudah basi.

Tak lama kemudian, merekapun pulang . dan sampai dirumah pukul 16.45. cukup lama mereka berjalan-jalan dari pagi tadi. Walau yang berjalan-jalan sebenarnya hanya Ino.

"Sakura, aku tak menyangka kau kenal dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha.." ujar Ino saat sampai dikamar Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tau, mereka yang mudah akrab menurutku. Mikoto-baa-chan sangat ramah,. Sancai dan Hikari juga akrab denganku. "

"kau tau? Kau sangat beruntung. Keluarga itu paling terpandang di Jepang. Kau tahu? Mall yang kita masuki ternyata bagian dari cabangnya. Beruntungnya aku bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Apalagi Uchiha Itachi sangat tampan, tapi sayang dia sudah berkeluarga..." Sakura menatap ' _tak'_ pada Ino.

"dasar... tapi, memangnya mall tadi benar punyanya?" ucap Sakura dengan nada terkejut.

"Ya Ampun, hanya orang primitif yang tak mengenal Uchiha. Di Amerika saja terkenal." Ino menghela nafas melihat gelengan sahabatnya. Apakah sahabatnya ini benar-benar primitif.?

"Apakah kau benar-benar primitif hah? Dasar jadul" ucap Ino yang disambut dengan muka cemberut oleh Sakura.

"Uchiha itu pemilik saham terbesar di beberapa negara, dan mereka juga menguasai pasar produksi, maupun distribusi. Semuanya keturunan konglomerat. Dulu Itachi Uchiha yang sulung sudah menjabat sebagai direktur utama di umur 18 thn. Ia bekerja sebagai pemegang saham juga sebagai dokter di rumah sakit miliknya sendiri. Tak kalah besar dengan kepunyaan keluargamu. Dan adiknya yang masih lajang itu, sangat tampan dan jenius. Ia sudah memulai bisnis sejak umur 9 tahun. "

"Kau gila? 9 tahun itu sangat kecil. " sakura menatap ino dengan bingung.

"Makanya dengar dulu ceritaku..." Sakura akhirnya hanya mampu menghela nafas sambil mendengarkan cerita Ino.

"Ia tak mau bergantung saja, dan akhirnya ia merintis bisnisnya sendiri. Ia menjadi sukses sampai sekarang. Dan kudengar ia sekolah diluar negri. Jarang sekali orang yang bisa bertemu dengannya. Karena kudengar, ia orang yang sangat cuek dan pendiam. Tapi aku pernah bertemu saat jumpa pers karena dia berhasil menamatkan kuliah dalam usia 20 tahun dan sekaligus menjadi kepala diperkuliahan itu, ia tetap kuliah di Jepang kok. Seharusnya 18 thn pun bisa tamat, tapi kerana dia sering bepergian keluar negri dan berbisnis , jadinya agak lama. Kudengar dia masih _singgle lho..._ wah, seandainya aku bisa bertemu dengannya." Sakura manggut-manggut mendengar cerita Ino. Tak ayal Ino tau semua, diakan ratu gosip.

Tak disangka ia bisa kenal akrab dengan seorang yang dianggap begitu terkenal, golongan konglomerat lagi. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak tau? Haahh... sakura cemberut mengingat Ino yang menyebutnya ia harus berpikir kembali jika ingin bertemu dengan Hikari atau Sancai.? Apakah ia harus pergi kerumah Hikari lagi besok?

#Gomen-nee kalau kelanjutannya mengecewakan_

Arigatoo yang udah mau Review Tak tunggu terus review nya_biar ceritanya gak membosankan juga.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Pov

Guguran kelopak bunga sakura serasa membelai kulit. Menikmati setiap helaiannya. Aku berlarian kesana kemari, hari yang menenangkan. Akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari rengekan Ino. Sayang kan kalo musim gugur di Jepang dilewatkan hanya dengan mengunjungi mall.

Aku terus melangkah menapaki setiap jalan. Dengan novel yang kubawa, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk sekedar membaca. Bukankah itu menambah wawasan tentang dunia fiksi? Cukup jauh juga. Tapi belum kutemukan tempat yang sesuai.

Sampai akhirnya mataku terpaku pada daerah yang sangat indah. Sebuah hutan sakura. Sepertinya jarang dikunjungi oleh orang. Kakiku mulai melangkah memasuki area hutan itu. Mataku tak henti-henti memandang takjub pada pemandangannya. Mulutku sesekali berucap 'wah' atau menyatakan rasa kagum lainnya. Pohon disini berwarna-warni, ada merah, ada jingga, kuning, orange, pink, dan hijau walau dimusim gugur. Aku baru tau ada tempat seindah ini. 'mungkin aku akan kerumah Mikoto baa-chan nanti saja!' batinku.

Karena keasikan, aku terlalu jauh melangkah kedalam hutan. Tapi aku terkejut, kenapa bisa ada mobil di tengah hutan seperti ini. Dan tempatnya pun dipiggiran kota. Aku mendekati mobil itu. Jelas sekali itu mobil mahal. Aku berani bertaruh mungkin hanya ada satu didunia alias limited edision. 'Haah... mobil perusak pemandangan!' batinku. Tak ada orang.

Aku menulusuri tepi danau. Siapa tau menemukan pemilik mobil ini. Kutelisik setiap sudut, sampai mataku terpaku pada seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon sambil memegangi bahunya. Nampak dia tertidur, tapi aku yakin dia bukan tidur melainkan menahan rasa sakit. Ku hampiri orang itu. Sepertinya dia merasakan kehadiranku.

Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa canggung, ku beranikan diriku untuk menyapanya.

"Umm... ohayo~ Can i help you?" oops, kenapa masih pakai bahasa inggris . " ups.. ohayo.. ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ku perbaiki bahasaku tadi. Ia membuka matanya dan menampakan sebuah mata yang indah. Tanpa terasa seakan aku terhisap oleh ketajaman matanya.

End...

Onyx dan emerald itu saling berpandangan. Seakan terhisap oleh kekuatan masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Sakura tersadar dan tampak semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Sang pemuda tadi hanya menatap datar seperti tadi.

"emm... gomen? Apa kau yang memiliki mobil itu? Aku tak sengaja lewat sini.. umm apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura coba menetralisir rasa gugupnya.

"Hn, menurutmu?" pemuda menjawab dengan nada berat khas seorang pria, sangat berwibawa tapi tetap datar. Dalam hati Sakura cukup terkejut.

Mata Sakura membelalak melihat darah pada tangan pemuda tersebut. Ia mengikuti arah darah itu yang ternyata berasal dari bahu pemuda itu.

"I—itu.. darah? Kau kenapa?" pekik Sakura

"Hanya luka kecil. ..."

"Lika kecil apanya? Jelas-jelas itu pasti sakit. Sini lepas bajumu!" potong Sakura cepat. Sebagai calon dokter naluri kekhawatirannya jelas berlebih. Dan sangat jelas tercetak diwajahnya.

"Mau apa kau?" pemuda itu nampak terkejut. 'Kenal saja tidak, beraninya dia menyuruhku.' Batin pemuda itu.

"Nurut saja kenapa? Kau ini! Lukanya bisa infeksi." Sakuara langsung melepas syal yang melingkar dileher cantikanya. Pemuda tersebut melapas jaket yang membalut tubuhnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya bisa menurut pada seorang gadis yang disampingnya ini.

Sakura sempat terpaku. Sebagi seorang wanita, siapapun bisa pingsan melihat pemandangan ini. Tubuh pemuda itu sangat atletis. Sejenak Sakura terpaku dan sempat melamun. Pemuda tadi menyeringai melihat semburat tipis tercetak diwajah gadis itu.

Dengan cekatan Sakura mengambil sebuah peralatan kedokteran yang memang sebenarnya digunakan praktek nanti malam jam 7. Tapi toh ada gunanya juga ia membawa peralatan itu setiap hari. Akhirnya ia dengan sebuah capit mengambil peluru yang tertancap di bahu pemuda itu. Sakura cukup terkejut, ia kira hanya ada satu peluru tapi ini? 3 peluru bayangkan saja.

"Aku heran kau masih hidup dengan 3 peluru seperti ini!" ucap Sakura

"Ini hanya peluru kecil, " jawabnya datar

"Kecil katamu, siapapun kalau ditembak seperti ini pasti pingsan, atau langsung mati. Aku mulai berfikir kau bukan manusia.."

"Hn... terserah!" ,

"Tahan sebentar, ini agak sakit." Sakura mulai menuangkan obat pada bahu pemuda itu. Dia agak meringis saat ketiga peluru didalam tubuhnya berhasil keluar. Awalnya pemuda itu cukup curiga pada gadis di sampingnya. Bagaimana dia bisa membawa alat seperti itu? Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya tentang alat kedokteran yang dibawanya.

Dengan cepat Sakura membalutkan perban yang lalu dibalut oleh syalnya.

"Nah Selesai,.."

"Hebat juga kau pinky!" ujar pemuda itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku punya nama, baka! Haruno Sakura.. kau dengar kan?" ucap Sakura sebal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"hn..." responnya pemuda itu singkat.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

"U-uchiha? Kau keluarga Uchiha yang mana.. apa ada hubungannya dengan Kak Itachi?" cerocos Sakura dengan nada penasaran.

"Kau mengenalnya? Dia kakakku!"

"Hah?" Sakura cukup terkejut, 'Kalau wajah memang terlihat hampir sama.. tapi kenapa tak seramah Itachi dan Mikoto-baa chan' batin Sakura bingung.

"Kalau begitu Mikoto-baa chan berarti ibumu?"

"itu sudah sangat jelas sekali." Dalam hati Sasuke dengan PD-nya membatin bahwa gadis yang didepannya ini orang primitif, 'apa wajahku ini belum cukup dikenal orang? Kenapa Cuma Itachi?'

"Hah.. tak kusangka! Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja pulang."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tertembak?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu.." Ucap Sasuke lalu bergegas berdiri, sambil memegangi bahu kanannya yang tertembak tadi dan membawa jaketnya di bahu kirinya.

"Hei , memang kau bisa menyetir!" teriak Sakura

"tentu Saja." Jawab Sasuke santai

"Hei ayam, jangan sok PD kau. Lukamu akan semakin melebar bodoh!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak bodoh pinky..." Ujar sasuke tapi tetap dengan nada datar.

"Terserah! Biar aku yang mengantarmu! Mana kuncinya?"

"Dimobil."

"Baiklah.. yosh! Ayo kita kesana. Itu mobilmu kan?"

"Hn.."

"Kau tau, aku ingin sekali memarahimu karena parkir mobil di keindahan hutan ini, tapi saat kau terluka, aku jadi tidak tega.. hft, menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura pada pemuda disampingnya.

"hn.." Sakura orang yang cukup frontal dan polos. 'benar-benar aneh.' Pikir Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama memasuki mobil Sasuke. Tapi kali ini Sakura yang menyetir.

"Memangnya kau bisa menyetir?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Jangan meremehkanku Ayam, aku sudah belajar menyetir mobil apapun!" Sakura kesal dengan pemuda disampinya yng hanya cuek dan sikapnya menyebalkan. Dalam hati Sakura bersungut mengutuk pemuda itu.

"Terserah! Tapi kita mampir dulu ke Villa ku dulu. Barang-barangku masih ada yang ketinggalan."

"Okelah, kau jadi penunjuk jalan!"

Sakura dan Sasuke mulai menuju Villa pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke cukup takjub dengan keliahaian Sakura menyetir. Jarang ada perempuan yang pandai menaiki mobil seperti ini, dengan kecepatan tinggi pula. Tak ayal, hanya dalam 30 menit mereka sudah sampai di Villa pribadi keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke langsung turun dengan Sakura yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Pelayan disana memberi hormat pada Sasuke, dan hanya diberi aanggukan yang sok -menurut Sakura-. Banyak pelayan yang menatap pada tuan mudanya dengan heran serta bingung. Sakura yang sibuk mengagumi isi villa itu tak memperhatikan tatapan bingung yang lebih ditujukan padanya. Pasalnya,, tuan mudanya ini tak pernah sekalipun membawa seorang wanita ke tempat pribadi nan bersejarah Uchiha.

'Wow, ini villa yang sangat keren' dalam hati tak henti-hentinya Sakura berdecak kagum. Kalu dilihat dari luar Villa ini nampak seperti Villa yang lainnya dan ukurannya pun juga standar saja. Tak disangka didalamnya sungguh luas. Sebuah villa dengan gaya tradisional Jepang, dan siapapun yang mendatanginya pasti akan takjub. 'mungkin hanya manusia ayam ini yang biasa-biasa saja. Lihat saja dari cara jalannya, seperti tidak pernah menundukkan kepala pada siapapun. Bahkan mungkin pada keluarganya' batin Sakura sebal.

"Ayam... kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sakuar saat Sasuke sampai disalah satu kamar dan membawa beberapa barang. "Sini biar aku yang bawa!" Sasuke menatap Sakure dengan aneh. 'kenapa seperti sok akrab sekali sih pinky ini.' Batin Sasuke. Dan akhirnya ia pun hanya meenghela nafas dan membiarkan Sakura membawa tasnya. Walaupun sebenarnya tas itu tidak terlalu berat.

Sakura dan Sasuke keluar villa dan berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir rapi di tepi jalan. Saat keduanya mulai menaiki mobil, Sakura mulai menjalankan mobil. Selama perjalan, hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Sakura yang tak tahan keheningan langsung menepikan mobil dan mulai menanyakan semua yang ada di otaknya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hampir saja protes karena tindakan Sakura yang seenaknya mengatur mobilnya, tapi semua itu tertahan saat Sasuke melihat wajah serius pada gadis pink yang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya dan sesekali menghela nafas. Bukan lagi wajah cengengesan yang diperlihatkan tadi, ataupun wajah juteknya.

"Kau harus jujur padaku Sasuke,..." ujar Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"hn..." Sasuke cukup bingung, tapi memang hanya itu yang bisa dia ucapkan saat ini, taddder-mark andalannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa dapat peluru itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu. " Sasuke tetap menjawabnya dengan nada dingin. Sakura menghela nafas, Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya.

"Asal kau tau, peluru yang tertancap di bahumu itu adalah peluru dengan edisi terbatas dan tak pernah dibuat sejak tahun 1990. Peluru itu beracun, bahkan sang penemunya dibunuh saat akan memusnahkan alat pembuat peluru yang terkenal simple dan langka didunia. Banyak yang coba membuat alat ini, tapi entah apa yang kurang, semua selalu gagal."

"Kau tau semua itu? Bagaimana.." tanya Sasuke tetap terkesan dingin, walau bagaimanapun ia cukup terkejut gadis pink ini banyak tahu, dan tak sepolos keliahatannya.

"Mudah saja, aku seorang dokter. Perpustakaan menyediakan banyak buku, dan aku cukup tertarik dengan hal kemiliteran dan kunoichi ninja jaman dulu, dan aku mulai belajar dan sekalian menemukan penawarnya. Keren kan? Ternyata semua berawal dari hal sederhana. Ah... Ayam aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat pusat perpustakaan Jepang. " Sakura menjawab sambil sesekali menggerakkan tangannya, tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"hn... " hanya itu komentar Sasuke. Dia masih memikirkan rencana lain di otaknya, dasar jenius!

"Ayam.. apa bahumu menunjukkan reaksi lain? Maksudku, apa kau merasakan sesuatau yang lain?"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengeriyitkan alisnya, mendengar perkataan Sakura yang terkesan aneh.

"Haah.. Sasuke-cap! Dengarkan aku, peluru yang dibahumu tadi mengandung racun yang mematikan, entah apa efeknya. Dan jika peluru itu terus bersarang dan dibiarkan cukup lama, tenta saja bahumu akan berlubang, dan organmu akan melemah. Bisa-bisa tulang-tulangmu meleleh... itu sangat sakit baka! Dan yang aku heran, kau masih bisa bertahan, dasar ayam!" Sakura kesal, pemuda disampingnya tampak santai saja saat nyawanya terancam.

"Hn..." berlipat-lipat kekesalan Sakura, pemuda ini hanya mengacuhkannya dari tadi.

Sakura yang mulai tak peduli, menjalankan kembali mobilnya-ralat mobil Sasuke sebenarnya-. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, bahkan sangat tak terihat. Sasuke tak tau kenapa, hari ini ia tersenyum karena gadis ini. Melihanya kesal, ataupun saat ia mengacuhkannya dan bibirnya tersebut menjadi manyun.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tau..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Daun Musim Gugur**

 **Naruto _Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku Fanfiction**

Presented by IchiEmerald

 **WARNING**

 **Cerita abal, GJ, banyak typo disana-sini,**

 **_Enjoy Guys_**

Deru suara kendaraan menghampiri kediaman Uchiha. Salah satu distrik megah di Tokyo.

Sakura memperhatikan laki-laki yang berjalan dengan tenang didepannya. Ia tak habis fikir, ada orang setenang dan sedatar dia. Setelah apa yang diucapkan Sasuke padanya, ia masih kesulitan mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang melamun tanpa memperhatikan jalannya. Ia berkali-kali tersandung dan tak hentinya melamun juga. 'Dasar aneh' batin Sasuke.

Saat pintu kediaman Uchiha –yang super megah- terbuka, menampilakan sosok wanita yang tak lain adalah ibu Sasuke. Sasuke langsung bersalam dan ibunya langsung memeluknya. Karena bahunya sedang sakit, Sasuke sempat meringis saat ibunya memelukanya dengan erat. Tapi entah kenapa ia bisa menyembunyikannya dibalik wajah datarnya. Uchiha Mikoto terkejut Sasuke datang bersama Sakura.

"Salam baa-san..." ucap Sakura ramah.

"Lho kok bisa barengan? Ehemb.. Sebaiknya kau jelaskan pada ibumu Sasuke!" Sasuke hanya mendengus dan langsung melongos pergi. Sakura menggerutu kesal, 'manusia es ini tak ada sopan-sopannya bahkan pada ibunya' batinnya.

"Ayo Sakura-chan, masuklah.." Sakura mengangguk.

Sakura yang masih sibuk berfikir, nampak terlonjak saat disambut dengan teriakan Hikari dan Sancai yang langsung memeluknya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kedua bocah yang sangat imut itu. Sasuke sempat bingung, ada yang seakrab itu dengan kedua ponakannya itu.

"Saku-nee chan, kenapa balu sekalang nee-chan dating lagi?" rengek Sancai dengan mata bulatnya yang malah membuatnya semakin terkesan imut. Hikari pun hanya mangut-mangut sependapat dengan adiknya.

"Maafkan nee-chan ya…" Sakura hanya bisa mengatakan itu untuk saat ini.

"Kalian mengenalnya?" Sasuke pun ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Jii-san, aku rindu jii-san. Dia Sakura-nee yang menyelamatkan kami waktu kami diculik oleh orang jahat." Kini Hikari yang menjawab.

"Benarkah? Maafkan ji-san ya. Karena Ji-san dirumah, nanti kita akan bermain bersama lagi." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengecak-acak kepala Hikari.

"Yeee…." Teriakan Hikari dan Sancai mampu memecah kebesaran ruang Uchiha itu. Sakura sempat tertegun menyaksikan sebuah pemandangan yang tak biasa. Melihat sisi lain Sasuke Uchiha mungkin hal yang tidak mungkin kecuali wajah datarnya itu. Melihatnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang ditunjukan hanya pada ponakannya itu layaknya ayahnya sendiri.

Sejak kedatangan Sakura kedua anak dari Uchiha Itachi jarang cerewat. Mikoto memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang bermain kedua cucunya itu hingga membuat Hikari dan Sancai tertidur. Seulas senyum terceak diwajahnya. 'Andai Sakura-chan bisa jadi menantuku...' pikir Mikoto. Pasti dia akan sangat senang dan entah bagaimana tanggapan putra bungsunya. Terlintas ide dibenak Ibu dari duo Uchiha ini, ia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamarnya dan bertelepon ria entah dengan siapa.

"Wahh... Sakura-chan hebat, anakku sampai tertidur semua!" celetuk Itachi tiba-tiba membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Sedetik kemudian Sakura tersenyum. Sancai yang diambil alih oleh Itachi dari gendongan Sakura mengeliyat kecil dan memindahkannya ketempat tidur.

Saat ini Hana istri Itachi sedang sibuk dengan butiknya. Dan Itachi baru saja pulang kerja. Kemudian mereka berdua kembali keruang tamu. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengingat Sasuke yang sudah pulang.

"Kak Itachi.. kakak ini dokterkan?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya.. hanya meluangkan waktu dan juga itu cita-cita ku selain berbisnis. Ada apa?" jawab Itachi tersenyum

"Kak Itachi dokter apa? Apa mengerti tentang luka tembak?."

"Hm? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Eto… tadi Sasuke tertembak. Tapi, dia bilang tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir." Itachi terkejut mengetahui Sasuke sudah pulang, dan lagi bagaimana Sakura bisa santai menyebut Sasuke dengan tak sungkan. Dalam hati Itachi menyeringai dengan pemikirannya.

"Tadi itu..." Sakura mulai menceritakan kejadian dia bisa bertemu Sasuke.

Ruangan sebesar istana presiden itu nampak sepi hanya didisi oleh perbincangan Sakura dan Itachi.

"Sekarang dimana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi

"Mungkin dikamarnya, " jawab Sakura

"Ayo kekamar Sasuke!" ajak Itachi. Ia hanya menurut, karena memang tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Jujur pertama kali ini Sakura melihat sebuah rumah yang entahlah besarnya tak bisa diukur lagi. Dimulutnya sesekali terdengar gumaman 'wow' dan tatapan takjub. Tangga yang menuju lantai dua lumayan tinggi tapi kalian pasti tidak akan bosan menaiki rumah ini. Itachi tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru.

"Sasuke kau didalam?" teriak Itachi saat sampai didepan pintu kamar Sasuke. "Aku masuk ya..." tanpa sopan santun-mungkin menurut Sasuke- Itachi langsung nyelonong masuk. Sedangkan Sakura yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya mengikutinya tanpa sadar sebenarnya. Kamar Sasuke sangat luas, dengan gaya eropa modern kamar yang tidak terlalu dipenuhi banyak barang dan berfasilitas lengkap ini sangat indah. Warna ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna abu-abu dan putih juga banyak warna biru yang kontras dengan hiasannya.

"Kurasa dia dilantai tiga, kita sebaiknya kesana Sakura.." celetuk Itachi setelah mengecek satu per satu ruangan dikamar Sasuke. Sakura langsung tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan mulai mengikuti langkah Itachi.

"Kau terlalu kagum atau apa.. "

"hehehe..." Sakura nyengir saja.

Dilantai tiga ini jarang ada ruangannya. Hanya ada beberapa pintu dan sebuah ruangan yang bergaris garis. Ini lebih mirip bagian taman diatas rumah, padahal dikebun juga ada taman yang luas serta model ruangan minum teh yang bagus ditengah taman. Terlihat Sasuke disalah satu kursi bersantai, sepertinya tertidur. Itachi mengahampiri Sasuke dengan santai. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku dengan keindahan ruangan ditambah sesosok makhluk bak malaikat yang turun dari surga tengah menyederkan kepalanya dan terlihat sangat nyaman. 'Tch, apa yang kupikirkan sih. Arrggh.. dasar manusia ayam, orang mirip beruang kutub itu!' Sakura menggerutu sebal, bisa-bisanya dia mengagumi ayam jelmaan didepannya ini. Mood baiknya dan rasa khawatirnya langsung turun seketika. Dia benar-benar tidak mood.

"Hai ayam kau sudah baikan?" sapa Sakura mencoba ramah,

"Hn? Kenapa kau disini?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura dan menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya ikut baka otouto.." celetuk Itachi,

"Sudah bagus kau ku khawatirkan, ini.." sakura mendengus sebal sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Sasuke mengeriyitkan alisnya,

"Apa?"

"Ini peluru yang dibahumu, keihatannya lukamu baikan.. kau gunakan apa?"

"Ramuan bodoh Itachi," jawab Sasuke dingin sambil mengambil peluru yang ditangan Sakura.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu.." Itachi menyeletuk dan hanya dibalas tatapan bosan dari adik semata wayangnya ini. Sakura cengo ditempat, 'manusia ayam ini tak ada sopan-sopannya' pikir Sakura.

"Heh? Ayam ! kau ini tak ada sopan-sopannya… untung kau masih sakit, kalau tidak sudah kutonjok kepalamu itu. Sudah sangat marah aku melihatmu parkir dihutan yang indah tadi, kan kasian tanamannya. Gara-gara kau sekarat aku tidak jadi marah, ayam menyebalkan!" cerocos Sakura tak henti-hentinya. Itachi kini cengo, dan sesaat kemudian dia tertawa. Bahkan tawanya sangat membahana diruangan yang cukup luas dan hanya didisi oleh tiga insan itu. Sasuke mendengus sebal melihat kakaknya yang tertawa. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu akan alasannya, Sasuke yang selama ini dipuja para kaum hawa dan baru pertama kali dibentak oleh seorang cewe.

"Diam baka!" dengus Sasuke

"Ha?" kini Sakura cengo dengan kelakuan Itachi, menurutnya tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali. "Kak.. Itachi kenapa tertawa?" tampang polos yang diperlihatkan Sakura membuat Itachi dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Benar-benar gadis yang frontal' pikir keduanya.

"tidak ada apa-apa.. " jawab Itachi saat berhasil mengehentikan tawanya.

"oh ya, kata Sasuke tadi kak Itachi bisa membuat ramuan ya, benarkah?" tanya Sakura,

"ya, beberapa.. kenapa memangnya,?"

"Ajari aku ya.. aku ada tes kedokteran dan sekarang aku mengambil S2 dan sangat sulit untuk membuat satu resep yang belum ada. Dan aku sudah tau resepnya, hanya mencampurkannya saja aku butuh penerangan." Terang Sakura panjang lebar.

"resep apa itu?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Resep cinta, tentu tidaklah.. aku belum memberi nama untuk resepnya," jawab Sakura manyun.

"hahah... baikalah, karena kau juga telah menyelamatkan my baka otouto.." jawab Itachi tersenyum.

"Yey! " Sakura berjingkrak kesenangan.

"kau terlihat bukan calon dokter!" celetuk Sasuke skarastik.

"Ayam... kau selalu merusak mood-ku, kau tau mungkin spesies sepertimu hanya ada dikutub utara." Uajr Sakura dengan skarastik pula. "oh ya, peluru itu mengandung logam yang dapat memantulkan bunyi dan menyimpannya dalam bentuk bahan bakar, kau bisa melacak penembakmu!" ujar Sakura dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Kau bagaimana bisa tahu?" tanya Itachi curiga.

"Mudah saja, karna peluru itu membuat beberapa organ meleleh, makanya aku coba untuk membongkarnya dengan mengujinya menggunakan resonansi dan gelombang terkecil dan dengan intensitas cahaya lalu peluru ini akan bereaksi." jawab Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Belum pernah ditulis sesuatu tentng peluru ini, bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu?" celetuk Itachi

"wahh.. benarkah, berarti aku seorang penemu!" Ucap Sakura bangga sambil mangacungkan tangannya diudara.

"Setelah Sasuke!" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hah? Jadi Sasuke sudah tahu.. sia-sia aku melakukan percobaan.!" Sakura terkejut Sasuke sudah tau, dan Sasuke sebal dengan bodohnya Sakura berteriak.

"pantas saja kau sudah S2 saku-chan..." ujar Itachi sambil memeluk atau lebih tepatnya gemas akan polah Sakura. Sakura tertawa mendapat perlakuan Itachi.

"Andai aku punya adik sepertimu Saku-chan... " ujar Itachi,

"Tidak mau, nanti aku disuruh mengasuh anakmu setiap hari." canda Sakura. Dan keduanya tertawa. Sasuke mendengus bosan, dia melihat peluru terus menerus tanpa menghiraukan kedua orang aneh-menurutnya. Entah apa yang difikirannya.

"Ah aku punya ide," Itachi berceletuk keras, mau tak mau Sasuke dan Sakura menolehkan kepalanya cepat.

"Nah, bagaiman kalu kalian menikah! Nanti aku punya Sakura-chan sebagai adik!"

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Wah ... kalian kompak ya." Itachi bersorak ria. Deathglare tajam berasal dari kedua orang yang bersangkutan tersebutmembuat itachi sedikit ngeri-catat, sedikit-. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Itachi semakin terkekeh. 'Mungkin pada dasarnya mereka ini sama,' pikir Itachi.

Sakura mendengus sebal ,"Sekarang jam berapa ya?" gumamnya.

"Hampir jam 7 mungkin," sahut Sasuke datar.

"ApaAA?" Sakura berteriak tidak elitnya dan membuat baik Sasuke maupun Itachi menutup telinga agar jangan sampai saraf mereka rusak.

"Tch, jangan berteriak baka!" cetus Sasuke tajam.

"Kak Itachi, Ayam aku harus pergi dulu ya..?" ucap Sakura sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

"Eh.. Kau mau kemana Sakura.." pertanyaan Itachi tak terhiraukan, Sasuke berjalan acuh menuruni tangga menuju ke kamarnya. "Loh Sasu,?" Itachi bingung harus bagaimana, dia ditinggal sendiri. 'Ah, lebih baik kususul Sakura' pikirnya.

Itachi berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu tempat Sakura berada. Belum habis perjalannya menuri tangga itu, Itachi menyeringai melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa menurutnya.

Terlihat Sasuke memandangi sesuatu_yang tak lain adalah Sakura. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tipis terukir tipis diwajahnya. Walaupun orang awam tidak akan pernah bisa menyadarinya, tapi berbeda dengan kakaknya Itachi, yang sangat hapal raut wajah Sasuke.

"Ehemmbb..." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya mendengar deheman Itachi, ia menatap kakaknya sebal dan kembali memasang tampang datar. Itachi terkekeh melihat adiknya yang menurutnya salah tingkah.

"Hai Sakura-chan.. kenapa?" sapa Itachi.

"kak Itachi, tasku pergi kemana ? tadi aku taruh sofa kok!" Sakura menjawab sapaan Itachi sambil sibuk mencari tasnya.

"Kok bisa?" Sakura tak menanggapinya, Itachi turut celingak celinguk mencari tasnya. "Memangnya isinya apa?"

"Ya… hanya beberapa dokumen yang harus aku serahkan hari ini. "

Sedetik kemudian Itachi tersenyum "Mungkin tertinggal di kamar Hikari dan Sancai," Itachi mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih di ruang tamu menuju kamar kedu anaknya.

"Ini.." Itachi menyerahkan sebuah tas, dan Sakura tahu itu tas miliknya.

"Arigatou kak..."

"Mau ku antar sekalian?"

"Aa, aku rasa tidak usah. Ja, ittekimasu."

"Iterashai.." Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mension itu.

_-_ beberapa menit setelah kepergian Sakura,

"Apa yang kau lihat Sasuke?"

"Urusai… Jangan masuk kamarku sembarangan!"

"Itu salahmu yang tidak menguncinya." Itachi tau kalau adiknya itu melihat kepergian Sakura. Ia tertawa melihat adiknya yang seperti salah tingkah.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengannya?" ujar Sasuke. Itachi menghentikan tawanya. Helaan nafasnya jelas sekali terdengar.

"Aku tau apa maksudmu. Tapi sejauh ini aku rasa tidak ada yang bermasalah. Dia juga merupakan keluarga terpandang. Mungkin jika kita jadi keluarga juga tidak masalah. "

"Bukan keluarganya Itachi baka, tapi dirinya sendiri. Kau berniat menikahinya juga? Mau kau kemanakan istrimu itu?" Celetuk Sasuke sebal dengan kakaknya.

"Dasar adik tak hormat pada kakak_ Hana pasti akan membunuhku kalau aku menikah lagi. Kau yang akan menikahinya baka otouto."

"Jangan memutuskan seenakmu sendiri."

"Memangnya kau tidak menyukainya? Aku tahu dari tadi kau memperhatikannya."

"Urusai.. cepat keluar dari kamarku." Sasuke dengan cepat mendorong kakaknya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hei.. hei, dasar tidak sopan!"

BLAM

Suara debaman pintu kamar itu cukup menggema. Itachi tersenyum dengan perilaku adiknya. 'Akan ada hal menarik…' batinnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar adiknya.

####catatan_ suwer ini telat banget. Gomen gomen_

Karena banyak tugas dan ujian jadinya gak sempet buat ceritanya. Dan mohon maaf lagi_ ini bahasanya abal banget. Kacau balau_dan entahlah. Mohon reviewnya minna-san.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daun Musim Gugur**

 **Naruto _Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku Fanfiction**

Presented by IchiEmerald

 **WARNING**

 **Cerita abal, GJ, banyak typo disana-sini,**

 **_Enjoy Guys_**

Sakura PO'V

Aku berlari dengan sedikit tergesa, mataku menelisik ke segala arah. Tak kutemukan apapun. Sial! Dasar permen sialan, aduh maksudku preman. Ah itu dia, awas saja kau preman sialan. Ku beri kau 'hadiah' yang sepadan.

"Hei berhenti!" teriakku, seketika preman itu menoleh. Tatapannya sungguh membuatku muak. Mengejekku eh?

Aku berlari mengikuti preman tadi. Akan ku dapatkan preman itu dengan cara apapun. Aku terus berlari dan terus berlari. Tanpa aku sadar, aku sudah berada ditempat yang entah apa namanya. Hah.. aku tersesat. Baiklah ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya aku tersesat, bahkan aku lebih sering tersesat. Tapi.. bagaimana aku pulang nanti ya..? Ah bodoh amat! Sekarang aku harus menemukan preman yang hampir melecehkanku tadi. Kalian pasti heran kan, kenapa aku nekat mengejar preman sampai seperti ini? Ini adalah bawaan sejak lahir dan aku tidak puas sampai aku bisa menghajar preman tadi. Itu adalah pelecehan kau tau.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, seperti berada disebuah baseman yang tak terpakai. Tapi bangungan ini lebih mirip dengan bangunan lama seperti rumah modern yang tak terpakai. Banyak rumput menjalar dan noda-noda merah didindingnya. Tanpa sengaja mataku sedikit membulat melihat sebuah mobil yang sangat aku kenali. Tu-tunggu.. itukan seperti mobil Sasuke? Aku sedikit tak percaya. Aku amati mobil baik-baik dan memang benar itu mobil Sasuke. Aku yakin itu. Apa yang dilakukannya disini?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan menelusuri setiap belokan di bangungan ini. Entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan buruk. Aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku sejak tadi. Berkali-kali kutolehkan kepalaku tapi tak dapt kutemukan apapun. Tch, pasti preman tadi mengajak serta teman-temannya.

"Hei ternyata disini kau," ujarku melihat seluet yang mengikutiku. Kukira mereka akan panik, tapi malah mereka tersenyum mesum dan itu sangat menjijikkan sekali. Preman tadi menjentikkan jarinya dan sekitika itu germbulan yang aku yakini sebagi temannya keluar. Fiufh~ songong banget tampangnya. Aku menghela nafas kasar, delapan orang. Seharusnya aku bisa mengatasinya. Yosh, aku harus bisa. Kutatap mereka satu persatu, sepertinya ini cukup mudah.

"He kalian, kalo berani satu-satu!"

"hahaha... nyalimu besar juga." Ujar salah satu preman.

Salah satu preman mulai maju dan menyerangku. Dapat ku atasi dengan mudah. Empat dari preman tersebut tampak memabawa senjata. Tapi masalahnya, aku tidak pernah sekalipun menggunakan senjata. Itukan namanya pengecut. Hahh... aku menghela nafas, mungkin bukan saatnya untuk gentle-man. Eh, tapi aku kan bukan laki-laki. Sudahlah, lupakan.

Preman-preman tadi bergantian menyerangku. Dapat kuatasi lagi. Meski aku agak kuwalahan, bagaimanapun aku tetaplah wanita. Tapi kutekankan lagi, preman tersebut berurusan dengan orang yang salah. "Trima ini preman sialan," ujarku berteriak dan meninju dengan kekuatan penuh pada preman-preman tadi. Hahaha... akhirnya terkapar semua mereka. Walaupun begitu tubuhku lumayan penuh lecet karena terkena sabetan pisau yang cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah. Haah... dasar preman sialan. Tak apalah, aku pulang saja. Toh premannya sudah pingsan, kkwkwkwkwkwk..

"Yoo... gadis monster," sapa seseorang yang , kuamati wajahnya aku tak pernah melihatnya. Siapa ya..?

"Siapa kalian?" tanyaku sedikit takut, masalahnya mereka membawa pasukan , bayangkan saja dua puluh orang. Itu terlalu banyak. Badannya gede lagi.

"Jangan takut, kami preman yang kau hajar pekan lalu..." ujar salah satu preman yang mengaku pernah ku hajar itu.

"Yaps, kau tau? Pukulanmu itu membuat kawanku pingsan." Ingatanku melayang ke bebarapa hari yang lalu. Ah, rupanya mereka yang menculik Hikari dan Sancai.

"Kalian yang menculik Hikari dan Sancai kan? Mau apa kalian?" bentakku.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak punya urusan denganmu. Oh ya, namaku Pain. Aku lah ketua perkumpulan ini. Maafkan anak buahku yag bodoh, dan telah berusaha menculik anak untuk meminta tebusan." Jelas ketua preman alias Pain itu.

"Unn.. tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kalian disini?" tanyaku sedikit heran. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya gak ada niat buat nanya sih.

" Untuk menyelamatkan teman kami."

"ah be-begitu, aku pulang saja dulu. Oh ya, namaku Sakura." Ujarku sambil berjabat tangan dengan Pain.

"kau tidak mau lihat dulu ini seru?" ujar salah satu lainnya. "oh y, aku Hidan." Aku memandang heran satu persatu. Kenapa mereka ini?

"Kalau dia mau pulang, ya biarkan saja. Kau tidak lihat tubuhnya penuh lecet,?" ujar salah satu lainnya.

"Tapi Sasori, kan kalau ada Sakura-chan kan pasti seru! Aku belum melihatnya menghajar preman itu."

"Dasar lolipop, " oh .. ternyata namanya Sasori dan Lo- apa? Lolipop? Yang benar saja. Yang Sasori itu kok imut banget ya, ah.. sadar dong.

"Seenaknya saja, Tobi ini anak baik. Jadi nanti Tobi dengan Sakura-chan saja. Tobi tidak ikut ya kak Pain?" Oh ternyata namanya Tobi,

"Terserah!.. kau mau ikut Sakura?" tawar Pain padaku

"Kurasa tidak buruk! Kau ini bisa juga ya.. 8 orang tanpa bersenjata. Ludes, walau lecet kau keren.." Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Sasori, dapat ku rasakan wajahku sudah mulai merah. Jaim jaim ayoo.

NORMAL PO'V

Sakura beserta teman-teman Pain yang mereka sebut 'Akatsuki' mulai menuju pusat markas . Dalam hati Sakura agak ragu, karena disini ada mobil Sasuke, apa yang dibuatnya disini? Tidak mungkin kan dia diculik? Yang ada penculiknya sudah jadi tempe penyet. Sakura mengikuti setiap pergerakan seperti yang diinstruksikan.

Setelah mendekati sebuah ruangan, terdengar gelak tawa seseorang. Mengerikan sekali, pikir Sakura. Penjagaan diluar ketat sekali. Pain mengisyaratkan anggotanya untuk meringkus penjaga sekitar 8 orang itu. Ini adegan peringkusan yang keren, pikir Sakura. Ia terkagum-kagum. Tapi melihat salah satu anggota mereka rambutnya yang mirip Ino, membuatnya ingin tertawa. Ditahannya daritadi, kalau tawanya meledak bisa-bisa gagal total rencana yang sudah mereka susun.

Setelah urusan dengan penjagaan teratasi, mulailah melumpuhkan satu persatu lawan yang didalam. Sakura agak bingung dengan gerombolan yang bernama Akatsuki ini. Dia tadi bertanya pada Sasori, apa dan kenapa dengan ini, Sasori hanya menjawab "Untuk menyelamatkan orang," dan Sakura masih bingung, siapa yang diselamatkan. Sakura daritadi bersama Tobi.

Saat memasuki sebuah ruangan yang minim dengan penerangan, samar-samar Sakura melihat sosok perempuan berambut ungu, dalam keadaan yang meurutnya cukup mengenaskan. Dengan tangan yang terikat dengan tali, tubuh yang penuh luka, dan pakian yang robek-robek. 'Kak Konan...' Sakura bisa mendengar gumaman Tobi yang berada disampingnya. 'Jadi perempuan itu bernama konan' batin Sakura.

Keadaan semakin kacau. Semua anggota Akatsuki sibuk bertarung dengan para penjahat –mungkin, Sakura memberi isyarat pada Tobi untuk melepaskan perempuan itu. Tobi menganguk, dan berjaga-jaga dibelakang Sakura, dengan cekatan Sakura memotong tali-tali yang mengikat tubuh wanita itu menggunakan pisau. Jangan tanya ia dapat darimana, karena pasti preman disini membawa senjata.

Sakura membopong tubuh wanita yang bernama Konan dengan segara. Tampak Konan masih lemas. Tobi dibelakang berusaha menangkis serangan pada Sakura dan preman lainnya yang berusaha merebut Konan. Tapi anehnya dia hanya menghindar. Sampai ditempat yang cukup aman, dan jauh dari arena perkelahian Sakura berhenti dan meletakkan Konan ditiang dan memberikannya minuman yang telah dicampur dengan ramuan agar dapat mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan?" tanya Tobi

"Dia akan berangsur-angsur pulih, kau jaga dia Senpai, aku ada urusan sedikit." Sakura langsung meninggalkan Tobi dan juga Konan.

Sakura berkeliling menaiki tangga mencari sosok Sasuke yang beberapa kali menghantuinya. Sasori yang melihat Sakura berlari sendiri, cukup khawatir tentu Sakura belum tau kalau disini ada bocah Uchiha itu. Dengan brutal Sasori menghajar semua preman tanpa sisa. Tak peduli dengan hal yang dihadapinya membawa senjata pasti akan langsung lumpuh seketika. Anggota Akatsuki melongo mentapnya, biasanya dia akan sangat santai dan tak pernah menghajar lawan dengan brutal. Aneh, itulah kesan pertama kawan-kawan ini.

Setelah menandaskan lawannya, Sasori berlari menyusul Sakura. Pain menyuruh tiga anggota lainnya mengikuti Sasori. Pain pasti sudah tau apa yang terjadi dengan Sasori.

Disisi lain, disebuah ruangan tampak seorang pemuda bertelanjang dada tidak lebih tepatnya sengaja dibuat seperti itu dan dia terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Bocah ini, akan menjadi kekuatan untuk mengahpuskan Klan Uchiha."

"Kau benar, dan kita bisa menguasai seluruh hartanya."

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil,?"

"Tentu," seorang dengan wajah aneh berjas seperti dokter berusaha menyuntikkan sesuatu pada pemuda tersebut.

Ketika jarum suntik hampir menusuk kulit pemuda itu, suara gebrakan pintu membuat orang diruangan itu menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Bisa ditebak yang menggebraknya adalah gadis berambut pink dengan tubuh yang sudah tak utuh, artinya banyak luka memenuhi permukaan kulitnya. Dan beberapa sabetan pisau, baju yang hampir robek, dan juga penuh dengan darah membuatnya semakin terlihat kacau.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya.!" Teriak Sakura dengan nada tersenggal-senggal.

"Oh, berainya kau gadis kecil. Ini bukan urusanmu." Ujar salah satunya.

"Ku bilang hentikan! Atau kalian mau kucincang, hah?" teriak Sakura lagi.

"Kau kekasihnya ya... Kabuto, sebaiknya kau atasi dia!" jadi yang rambutnya putih itu kabuto, pikir Sakura.

"Berhenti disitu,!" Kabuto yang hendak mendekat menghentikan langkahnya. "Sasuke Ayam, bangun bodoh! Kau mau saja dijadikan kelinci ayam bangun Kau, kau kira aku kan menyelamatkannmu.. kau juga harus usaha. " Sakura berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke hanya terbawa oleh ilusi mimpi. Mengingat Sasuke orang yang cukup kuat, pasti mereka telah membiusnya dengan dosis sangat tinggi.

"Hei ayam bangun BAKA! " Sakura berteriak sangat keras. Sasori suadah tau siapa yang berteriak tak hanya Sasori, anggota akatsuki lainnya yang berada dilantai bawah juga mendengarnya, kalau Sakura terus berteriak bisa-bisa bangunan ini runtuh. Dapat dipastikan suaranya mampu memacetkan syaraf dan membuat semuanya terpaku. Pain meneruskan menghabisi lawan yang semakin banyak. Tapi Sasori yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sakura hanya memandang jauh. Ia mengisyaratkan anggota akatsuki lainnya untuk berjaga disegala sisi. Karna bisa saja ada yang memanggil bantuan dan musuh akan semakin banyak.

DI MIMPI SASUKE

"...Hei ayam bangun Kau, kau kira aku kan menyelamatkannmu.. kau juga harus usaha."

"Hei Hei ayam bangun BAKA! "...siapa yang berteriak? Seperti suara pinky

"Hey, kau itu sedang mimpi bukan pingsan. Cepatlah bangun sebelum orang bodoh ini menghancurkannmu? " Samar-samarku dengar teriakan itu meninggi dan bisa kupastikan orang itu berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Diamlah gadis bodoh!" siapa itu yang bicara? Dimana aku? Kenapa semuanya gelap? Ah, aku di ilusi! Sialan, awas kau Orochimaru.

Aku bagaimana caraku bangung, ? "sASuKE... COBALAH PERCAYA ! kau harus bangun!" teriakan pinky lagi.. hn, tak masalah. Aku harus percaya katanya? Apa maksudnya. Ini ilusi kan? Hn, aku mengerti. Ini hanya ilusi. Ini hanya ilusi.

NORMAL PO'v

Sakura tersungkur kebelakang dengan punggung menabrak tembok sangat keras setelah mendapat pukulan Kabuto. Sakura tetaplah perempuan yang bisa juga lemah. Tapi bukan Sakura kalau mudah menyerah. Sasori dengan cepat menghampiri Sakura. 'Ternyata dia tahu kalau ada Uchiha, bahaya!' pikir Sasori.

"K-k..kau tak kan bisa melumpuhkanku.!" Ujar Sakura sambil mencoba berdiri, "Senpai.." gumaman Sakura melihat Sasori yang datang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar nada khawatir dari cara bicara Sasori.

"Iya.. cepat, bawa Uchiha itu. Akan kubereskan orang bodoh ini!" ujar Sakura menggebu. Sasori memandang tak yakin padi gadis didepannya ini. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Sakura dalam keadaan seperti ini? Tak sesuai dengan perkiraan Kabuto dan Orochimaru, Sasuke dapat bangun dari ilusi. Semua diruangan itu memandang heran dan juga sangat terkejut, kecuali Sasori yang mulai was-was dengan keadaan yang semakin runyam.

"Kaboto lebih baik kita pergi!" Orochimaru berlari kabur, juga bersama Kabuto, Sasori mengerti langsung mengejar keduanya. 'Kenapa dia begitu terlihat menyeramkan?' batin Sakura.

Sasuke bangun dan berdiri masih dengan keadaan mata terpejam. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ketakutan, dan perlahan tangannya terkepal kuat dan beberapa saat kemudian dia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan matanya terbuka. Matanya berwarna semerah darah, dengan titik hitam yang Sakura ingat namanya adalaah tomoi. Punggungnya tib-tiba keluar sayap yang mirip dengan kelelawar. Rambut dan kukunya pun semakin panjang. Sakura berjengit terkejut, bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa berbentuk seperti itu ,dia robot, makhluk halus atau apa?

###gak muncul setahun *plak*.

Gomenasai minna~ oh ya, special thanks yang sudah mau riview ini cirita. Onegai buat kritik dan sarannya. karena saya merasa cerita ini masih perlu banyak perbaikan. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter 5~

Sakura berjengit terkejut, bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa berbentuk seperti itu ,dia robot, makhluk halus atau apa?

 **Daun Musim Gugur**

 **Naruto _Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **Presented by IchiEmerald**

 **WARNING**

 **Cerita abal, GJ, banyak typo disana-sini,**

 **_Enjoy Guys_**

Permulaan yang biasa dan akhir yang biasa. Permulaan yang luar biasa dengan akhir yang luar biasa. Cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan Sakura sekarang ini. Ia memulai segalanya supaya dapat melampau dirinya sendiri. Namun, siapa sangka pertemuan dengan Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya merasakan pegalaman yang beberapa kali dianggapnya dongeng belaka ternyata benar-benar ada.

Uchiha Sasuke sang D'terminetryor, sebuah legenda dari kota kecil pinggiran kota yang ternyata benar-benar ada. Makhluk yang sudah lama hilang keberadaannya. Sosok makhluk yang tak diketahui apa jenisnya dan bagaimana peyebabnya. Hanya mereka sendiri yang tau. Beberapa ilmuwan menyebutkan bahwa mereka bukan berasal dari bumi. Sangat sedikit yng mengetahui cerita ini karena masyarakat hanya menganggap ini rumor belaka. Konon diceritakan makhluk ini tercipta dan menjadi kuat karena sebuah ledakan. Ledakan terbesar sejarah yang disebut supernova. Jika supernova adalah ledakan yang terbesar, maka collideWar adalah ledakan mengerikan akibat perang. Ledakan perang ini menyimpan kekuatan yang sangat besar.

Karena ledakan tersebut hamper seluruh makhluk hidup mati. Seorang terkuat dari salah satu klan menyerap ledakan itu dan menyimpannya begitu cukup lama. Namun, sel-sel dalam tubuhnya berkembang dan berubah yang tentu saja dengan kekuatan yang juga bertambah. Sakura, yang menganggap semua itu lelucon penghibur dan memang menyukainya ternyata benar-benar ada.

 _Flashback_

Sakura menegang melihat perubahan wujud Sasuke. Tentu ia sangat takut, dan lagi Sakura tak tahu apa itu Sasuke sebenarnya. Mengerikan tentunya, tapi ia tak menepis bahwa rasa ingin tahunya juga sangat besar. Saking tegangnya, ia tak bias menggerakkan tubuhnya barang seincipun. Sakura masih menatap sosok Sasuke yang berada didepannya. "Sa- sa-..suke.." bahkan suaranya tercekat hanya untuk menyebut nama pemuda itu.

"Sakura cepat keluar dari ruangan itu!" teriak Sasori. Seakan tuli, Sakura tak mendengarkan teriakan Sasori. Buru-buru ia dengan cepat menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke. Masih dengan keterkejutannya, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasori tengah menariknya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berbentuk entah seperti apa.

Sasori menarik Sakura kuluar dari baseman. Dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, Sasuke bisa saja menghancurkan bangunan itu menjadi debu. Terlihat semua angota akatsuki yang juga sudah keluar dari gedung tersebut.

"Bagaimana Sasori?" Tanya Pain

"Aku tak tahu, kau sudah liat kan? Kejadian ini pernah berlangsung sebelumnya. Dan semuanya tak bersisa. Apa kita sebaiknya beritahu dia?" jelas Sasori

"Itu lebih baik.. keberadaan mereka jadi terancam. Aku takut kalau dia tak percaya kita lagi. Zetsu bodoh! Masih saja mencari masalah dengannya,"

"Aku kan hanya ingin minta traktiran, kenapa aku disalahkan?!" Zetsu menimpali.

"Tentu saja salah, un! Kau mau ku Bom hah?!" timpal salah satu lainnya, yang diketahui bernama Deidara.

"Dan memalukan bisa dikalahkan oleh wanita!" timpal Pain lagi memojokkan Zetsu. Dan terjadilah adu mulut antara aggota akatsuki.

Sakura masih melamun dan tak menyangka kejadinnya akan menjadi seperti ini. _Siapa Sasuke itu sebenarnya? Seperti apa dia? Sejak awal pertemuan dia tahu, Sasuke adalah orang yang tertutup. Bahkan pada keluarganya. Dan kini ia sendirian digedung itu, sendirian.. dan sebentar lagi gedung itu akan runtuh? Karena kakuatannya sendiri? Sendirian? Sauke akan ..? tidak tidak boleh,_ batin Sakura.

Sakura memalingkan mukanya saat merasakan tepuka dibahunya. Dan mendapati Sasori tengah tersenyum padanya. "tak akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya!" ucap Sasori seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan gadis berambut pink ini. Memang itu benar adanya. "Sebenarnya, Sasuke itu apa?" pertanyaan Sakura terlontar begitu saja. Semua anggota akatsuki menjadi terdiam. Tak tahu harus bagaimana, Pain sebagai ketua mulai menjelaskan.

Cerita Pain mengakhiri rasa penasaran Sakura. Semua anggota akatsuki masih terdiam mendengar hal yang sedikit tabu bagi mereka. Kenapa begitu? Ya karena pada awalnya ini hanya permainan. Permainan yang berakhir tanpa ujung.

Sakura masih saja belum percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Tapi melihat sendiri sebuah kejadian, sepertinya rasa tidak percayanya perlahan menghilang. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang didalam?" Tanya Sakura setelah sekian lama terdiam dari keterkejutannya.

"Kita hanya perlu mangawasi dari jauh, sebentar lagi gedung hancur." Timpal Konan,

"Eh.. Konan-senpai sudah baikan?" tanya Tobi.

Konan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Pain langsung menghampiri Konan. Tersirat kekhawatiran diwajahnya, Sakura tahu satu hal. Walau seluruh wajahnya hampir terdapat banyak percingnya.

"Emhh.. drama manusia paku dan manusia kertas telah dimulai." Ujar Juugo.

"Diam kau!" bentak Pain pada Juugo. Semburat merah jelas sekali menghiasi wajah Konan, Sakura ikut terkikik geli.

"Eh.. Sakura-chan kalau senyum manis Un!" Tobi berujar tiba-tiba dan membuat seluruh anggota akatsuki menoleh menatap Sakura. Sakura yang tak sadar diperhatikan terus saja tertawa ringan.

"Eh, kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?!" Tanya Sakura _sweatdrop ._

"Benar un!" Kini Deidara ikut menimpali perkataan Tobi. Sasori tersenyum manis sekali-menurut Sakura.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh, dan sepertinya ada yang akan runtuh. Semuanya berubah menjadi sangat serius. Sakura merasakan cemas dan semakin cemas mengingat Sasuke. Keluarlah Sasuke dengan tampilan yang berbeda. Dia… terbang. Tentu semuanya tercengang dan hal mustahil untuk dilihat.

"Dia… benar-benar terbang?!" ucap Sakura masih ternganga dengan kejadian yang dilihatnya.

"Kita harus mengikutinya. Kalian semua masih ingat yang dikatakan Itachi kan?!" seru Pain. Semua mengangguk mengerti apa yang diucapkan ketuanya.

Anggota aktsuki dan Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke. Disaat seperti ini hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan. Sebenarnya hati Sakura sedikit bingung dengan tindakannya, ia merasa khawatir dan prihatin atas apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Disisi lain, ia bukan siapa-siapa selain pendatang baru dalam hidup keluarga Uchiha. Sakura sadar, dia bukan orang yang selalu perduli dengan orang lain. Tapi tubuhnya tegerak sendiri untuk terus membantunya. Terkadang pemikiran seperti ini yang selalu mengganggu. Sakura dapat merasakan perasaan samar-samar yang menyusup kehatinya. Ia mengingatnya. Perasaan yang sama seperti waktu itu….

###gak muncul setahun *plak*. Bertahun tahun sih .

Gomenasai minna~ oh ya, special thanks yang sudah mau riview ini cerita. Onegai buat kritik dan sarannya. karena saya merasa cerita ini masih perlu banyak perbaikan. ^^

Oh ya yang tanya kenapa sasu jadi berubah kayak gitu… bakalan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya.. peace'v' (^_^) arigatoo reviewnya ya..,


End file.
